Optical articles, assemblies, and cables include optical waveguides such as optical fibers that transmit optical signals such as voice, video, and/or data information. Optical fibers are drawn from a glass preform/blank and are coated in a manufacturing process. After their manufacture, the optical fibers have a given optical performance level that is relatively sensitive to external forces that can degrade optical performance. Consequently, optical waveguides generally require packaging to protect them from the application of stresses and/or strains that can degrade optical performance. Unfortunately, the packaging of conventional optical waveguides into optical articles, assemblies, and cables often impart stresses that cause unavoidable degradation in optical performance. Likewise, environmental conditions can also degrade optical performance.
The degradation in optical performance between a final state and an initial state can be measured as delta attenuation. Delta attenuation is measured in terms of decibels per kilometer (dB/km) and represents a loss in optical power transmitted along the optical waveguide. A system designer must be concerned with these power losses when designing an optical network. For instance, transmitting/receiving equipment must have a signal with enough power to overcome the power losses, and maintain signal recognition. System designers must also balance optical network power requirements with cost considerations. Generally speaking, optical networks having relatively high losses require more components and/or components rated at higher power levels to overcome the optical network power losses. These additional and/or high power components add undesirable expense to the optical network.